Como un gatito
by O.o-Saiko-o.O
Summary: . ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Esa bola de pelos se llamaba “Ed”? . Mini-shot. Ligero Elricest.


¿Para que decir lo obvio? **FMA no me pertenece**, ¿Acaso me ven escribiendo en japones?

_¿Advertencia?, ligero Elricest..._

**†**Como un gatito**†**

**by Sai_ko_**

Entro a la casa procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Cuido que la puerta de madera no crujiera al abrirla y vigilo sus pasos para no delatarse con ningún movimiento brusco. Fuera caía una llovizna casi imperceptible, cosa que no lo ayudaba a la hora de amortiguar el pisar de sus zapatos. La casa estaba a oscuras, era de noche y esperaba que a esa hora todos estuvieran durmiendo. Y con todos se refería a su hermano.

Cargando un bulto entre sus brazos, camino a ciegas hasta las escaleras. Piso el primer escalón y se sintió más seguro a cada paso que daba y lo acercaba más a su habitación.

– Detente ahí, Al – la voz provino, inconfundiblemente, de su hermano Ed.

Intento disimular una sonrisa inocente al tiempo que deshacía sus pasos y se giraba a la derecha, donde su hermano se encontraba parado en el umbral que los separaba de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada perturbadora a los ojos del pobre Al. Podía ver la silueta de su hermano gracias al resplandor de la luna que llegaba desde la ventana del otro cuarto. Apretó el bulto que llevaba consigo casi sin darse cuenta y comenzó a sudar de puro nervio.

– Sé lo que tienes ahí, no intentes engañarme –

¿Por qué siempre lo atrapaba?

– No se a que te refieres Ed, es solo…solo es mi abrigo – tartamudeo Al, evitando cualquier contacto visual.

Naturalmente, era su abrigo, pero había algo más. Y la ceja que había levantado el mayor de los hermanos, demostraba claramente que estaba enterado de ello. Ed no era ningún tonto y conocía muy bien a su hermano pequeño.

Lo suficiente como para estar seguro que cada vez que volvía en una noche de lluvia, Al traería consigo otra de esas "bestias peludas" que tanto aborrecía.

Se pregunto por cuanto tiempo más intentaría engañarlo.

Al no servia para decir mentiras, y más temprano que tarde acabaría rindiéndose.

Edward hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano, indicándole al menor de los Elric que se acercara a él. Alphonse suspiro, resignado. Y camino, a pasos muy lentos hasta la posición, invicta, de su hermano. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Al prefirió rehuir del escrutinio de la mirada de Ed, y ladeo el rostro a un lado, mientras su hermano descubría, de entre su abrigo húmedo por el agua, una gatito enroscado en si mismo, temblando de frió, mojado e intentando dormir entre el calor de los brazos de su hermano, que era amortiguado por el frió de la tela.

–… ¿Solo tu abrigo? – dijo sarcástico Ed.

¿Acaso Al pensaba que escondiéndolo en su cuarto no se enteraría de su presencia nunca?

Hasta donde recordaba, tener una mascota era acarrear demasiados problemas y obligaciones.

– Solo será por esta noche – se excuso Al – Esta horrible afuera –

Levanto la mirada, suplicante, hacia su hermano. Ed suspiro, no podía decirle que no cuando lo miraba con esos ojos de borrego a punto de ser asesinado. Y simplemente, no podía rehusarse a esa mirada tan llena de inocencia que tenia su hermano.

– Esta bien –

Al sonrió, completamente complacido.

– Pero solo por esta noche – le advirtió.

**/†\**

A la mañana siguiente y con el sol evaporando cualquier acumulación del agua que había quedado de la lluvia anterior, Ed bajo por las escaleras completamente adormilado, bostezando y sin siquiera haberse quitado el pijama. Luego se encargaría de eso, de momento, prefería comer algo.

Encontró a Al preparando el desayuno, había desarrollado una extraña fijación por encargarse de los quehaceres domésticos.

– Buenos días, hermano – lo saludo, tan lleno de energías como solo Al podía estar en las mañanas.

– Buenos…– se interrumpió. Edward estaba a punto de sentarse en una silla que había corrido, ruidosamente, segundos antes, cuando sintió algo peludo restregarse contra su pierna. Bajo la vista, encontrándose con un pequeño "detalle" que había olvidado por completo. Puso los ojos en blanco, y se sacudió al pequeño animal, enviándolo a volar con nada de sutileza.

– ¡Hermano! – lo reprimió Al, al momento que sostenía entre sus brazos al aturdido felino pardo.

– ¡Aleja esa cosa de mi! – gruño Ed, sentándose a la mesa y llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pan y tomando, con falso enojo, una taza de café que le había servido tan cordialmente su hermano menor.

– No le digas "cosa" – dijo Al – su nombre es _Ed_ –

Edward se atraganto con el sorbo de café que había ingerido, obligándolo rápidamente a escupirlo, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Esa bola de pelos se llamaba "Ed"?, y mas importante que nada, ¿Le había puesto nombre?, ¿Acaso Al pensaba quedárselo? Eso no era parte del trato.

Alphonse no hizo ningún comentario ante la actitud de su hermano y siguió hablando como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido.

– Y es tan lindo que me recuerda a ti – le sonrió inocentemente.

Cuando Edward se sonrojo, Al lo miro con confusión latente en su mirada, sin saber que la causa de esa reacción había sido justamente lo que él mismo había dicho. El mayor apoyo su brazo en el respaldo de su silla, llevándose una vez más la taza de café a sus labios, desviando la mirada disimuladamente hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Y solo pudo pensar en la inocencia que irradiaba el alma de su hermano menor, tan pura que lo obligaba a idear cientos de maneras de corromperla con sus pensamientos _pecadores_.

Sin embargo, resistiría sus impulsos…una vez más.

– Como sea – murmuro Ed, restándole importancia.

**/†.Fin**

**N/A:** Lo se, es una mierd-, ¿Pero que se le va a hacer? es lo que hay. ¡Vival el Elricest!

Muchas gracias por leerlo ( si lo hicieron ) :) **¡Que les llueva palomitas de maiz!** _(¡Y cuidado con las semillas!)_

**_ATTE_: **_Saiko:._


End file.
